


Best Friends Can Handle Anything

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Compulsive vomiter Jeremy, M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael comes to school really sick and nasuous and the repercussions end up on Jeremy





	Best Friends Can Handle Anything

Here it is!!   
–

“Woah. Michael you look like complete shit.”

Michael sighed as his best friend found him that morning. Not to say that he was avoiding Jeremy, but he definitely would not mind being alone right now. He was sitting in the corner waiting for the bell for class to start, curled in on himself. His headphones were on but there was no music playing, apparently that trick didn’t work on Jeremy.

“Gee thanks.”

“Like I mean…complete and utter shit.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“Are you ok?” 

In all honesty? No. Jeremy had dragged Michael to a party simply so he wouldn’t show up alone. Michael ended up playing on his gameboy the whole time but eventually even that got boring and he started to drink. 

“Yeah. I just had a little too much last night.” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and Jeremy joined him on the floor. 

A little was a major understatement, one that seemed to go right over Jeremy’s head. All Michael could feel was his hangover, everything ached so much he swore his teeth hurt. He felt dizzy and his skin tingled with sweat and warmth. Worst of all was the nausea he felt, he’d eaten so many hangover cures this morning and not even one of them worked. He swallowed thickly, regretting coming to school.

Jeremy chuckled a little, “No more parties on school nights I guess.”

“Seriously. How are you not wasted?”

Jeremy shrugged, “Guess some of us can hold our weight.”

Michael laughed loudly, making his head hurt. He tried his best to ignore it as he smacked Jeremy in the arm, “dude you are literally the biggest lightweight I’ve ever seen. If you were any worse you would only have to look at alcohol to get drunk.” 

“Alright, alright, maybe you’re feeling better than I thought.” 

Before Michael could respond the bell rung. And god it never bothered him more than in this moment, it felt like his literal brain was being rattled by the constant noise. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fists against them, willing his headache to go away as it throbbed in the back of his head, his vision following suit. He hadn’t even realized Jeremy was waiting for him to get up until his hand was on his knee.

“Hey, maybe you should go to the nurse and get some Tylenol?”

Michael shook his head, pulling out a water bottle and drinking it. 

“Maybe…maybe you could just lay down then? I mean I really don’t think you’ll be able to focus in class so. We could have your dad pick you up and-”

“No” Mike got out, his voice scratchy and deep, “he’d kill me. I’ll be fine Jeremy, don’t you trust me man?”

Jeremy sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling Michael to his feet, “of course I do man. Sorry for caring.” 

“Oh stop pouting.” 

Neither pointed out how Michael leaned against Jeremy as they walked to homeroom. 

Now see the problem was that Jeremy didn’t have a class with Michale until third period, so he spent the first two classes completely worried about his friend. He sent him a few texts from under his desk, checking up on him and such. But Michael kept blowing it off and telling him to focus. Not like he needed to, he could just have his SQUIP help now that he can control it. Eventually Christine talked to him and he spilled his worries. She reassured him, told him Michael would go home rest and be fine. She was right, Jeremy was just a pretty paranoid person, even before all the SQUIP business. He stared at the clock, soon he’d get to check up on Michael. 

Jeremy almost wished third period didn’t come. Michael was late to class, stumbling in as though he could barely push the door open. He was pale, and his eyes were unfocused. Jeremy felt his heart racing at the awful flush he had, the clear bags even from under his glasses. Michael sat next to Jeremy, throwing himself into the seat, and wasting no time in slouching over on his desk. 

Jeremy cringed at how awful he looked, if only he knew how Michael felt. His stomach tossed and turned, he’d done nothing but drink water and eat chips since homeroom. His headache had increased tenfold, he put his cold and clammy hands to his forehead just to ease it a little. He had to take several deep breaths to contain himself, he could already feel bile raising up in his throat. But he had to hold it back, he knew Jeremy was a sympathetic vomiter, and the last thing they needed was two nerds puking in class. He poked his head up as a piece of paper slide next to him. Jeremy and Michael’s way of communicating in class during a lecture, teachers usually blew it off as them sharing notes. 

“Are you ok?”

Michael didn’t want to move, not even to pick up the pencil. He just tilted his head and gave Jeremy a nasty look. 

“Ok…ok so you’re not…” he heard Jeremy mumble under his breath. 

All the talking from the teacher seemed to make the world spin. And god his head hurt so damn much. His vision throbbed, his heart raced painfully, he knew he lost a few shades when Jeremy gave him a concerned look. 

Shit. Don’t puke don’t puke. Michael swallowed again, about to reach for his water bottle when he realized it was too late. Jeremy was starting to rub his back now, trying to be helpful but all it did was make everything so much more overwhelming. And even worse, Jeremy was blocking the way to the trash. 

“Jeremy…Jeremy, move.”

“What? Why?”

“Dude just- just fucking move.” He started to get up. 

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“I-” and then he lost it. 

He heaved and gagged, letting loose all the hangover cures, water, and chips he’d taken in over Jeremy’s jeans and shoes. He heaved and panted, trying to wipe away the spit from his mouth as the whole class became and uproar of “ew ew ew ew” “oh my god” “I’ll call the nurse” and the few kids trying to help. He felt someone grab his shoulders and guide him to a chair. He didn’t recognize the person until she was placing a garbage can in his lap, Brooke. 

“Michael are you-”

Michael cut her off by heaving again. He filed through his mind, it felt like he’d blacked out. What even happened? He just suddenly puked all over his crush and- 

Oh shit. Michael lifted his head from the can, sweating and panting. Not caring about his appearance at all. 

“Fuck, Jeremy is he-” 

Jeremy was standing there frozen, it made Michale shudder to see the mess he made of the poor kids jeans. But even worse was the hand clamped over Jeremy’s face. He’d never seen Jeremy so green, his eyes wide. The second he made eye contact with Michael he gagged, but swallowed it back the best he could. 

The teacher came over to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder, “can you walk? The nurse is here.”

Michael shook his head, almost embarrassed. Soon enough a wheel chair was guiding him to the nurses office, with Jeremy walking beside them. He was holding the can, every now and then stoping to dry heave. 

“Jeremy you should go man….don’t make yourself more miserable.”

“No way man…you scared the sh-…crap out of me back there, I ain’t going nowhere.”

“But-” 

“I’ll be fine.”

Before he knew it Michael was laying down in a stiff uncomfortable bed, holding his arm over his eyes. He heard the curtain open and peered over to see Jeremy in a pair of gray sweat pants, black sneakers, and Nike tank top.

When he gave him a questioning look Jeremy said “oh uh…Christine came by with my gym clothes so I could change out of…all that.”

Michael sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Jeremy shook his head and put a cold water bottle to Michael’s neck, letting him sigh in relieve. “Don’t be, I’m more worried about you. You gonna be ok?”

“Did they call my dad?”

“Uh…I told them I’d do it and called my dad instead…”

That got Michael’s attention, he looked up at Jeremy in shock, “why?”

“Well I know you’re scared he’d be mad so…you know and…and I mean it’s not like my dad doing anything. And maybe I…ahem you know wanted to check up on you later?” Jeremy cringed at how much he stumbled and flushed over his words. 

Michale just smiled, “you’re the best dude”

“Don’t thank me yet, we still don’t know if he has pants on.”


End file.
